On the Road, Christian Troubles
by Twili Z
Summary: Ever wonder what happens at Christian camp? Here's one thing...


"On the RoaD: Christian Troubles"

By: ZurikoTheGrimReaper

Disclaimer: Once again. THIS REALLY HAPPENED. Enjoy reading!

Never, NEVER in my life had I had a makeover. I hate them. I'm a tomboy, through and through. However, one day, when I was at Christian Camp (week long thing) someone was hosting an 'extreme makeover' show for all lucky young girls who wanted to look pretty!

At first I wasn't interested at all, hell, I even spitted on the sign FOR Christ's sake! However, one of my friends, Amber, bribed me $20 to do the extreme makeover.

Let's see…don't join and never get the $20 or join and get the $20? Hmmmm…

Of course, I pick the 'join and get the $20.' I mean, anyone would! Scoring $20 just to join a beauty makeover? God! I'm **so** there! Even if I thought it was completely stupid!

As couple days when by and I found out I was one of the chosen ones out of Twenty girls. I cheered for myself ( told Amber she owns me a $20), and told everyone to wish me luck.

As I went over to the building where they were going to do the makeovers, I got a little light headed and almost passed out from standing. Shrugging it off, I continue to go towards the structured house.

Hours went by as they were doing my make-up and hair. All the while my light head problem got worst and worst. After three hours of almost passing out, I told one of the adults there to pull me out of the show and let me go to my dorm room. She laughed at me and said I was good at acting and should be an actress. God, what dumb-asses!

Finally, the time came. After five hours of going through hell and back( and the light head problem), we were finally ready to show-off what we looked like, with make-up, of course! As we walked up to the back stage area, they called out our names to go out on stage.

Suddenly, my head started to pound like crazy. What was happening to me?

One of the girls (that was chosen like I was) noticed my weird behavior. She came up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder, asked what was wrong. I looked at her and was about to tell her, when everything went black. My body was having a seizure! And I couldn't do anything about it!!

The adult that was there with us screamed at me and ran to get the priest. I raise my hand as far as I could and pleaded not for her to go. She stared at me for a moment, then left to go get him.

As I sat there, having a minor seizure problem, the girls one by one where entering and exiting the stage. In mere moments, my name was called up to go out there. but, how could I? I WAS IN FUCKING PAIN!

Finally, the priest came through the door along with the adult that left had me. He noticed me in the chair trembling like crazy; by taking one look at my pathetic seizure-filled body, he said but one line:

"Good lord! She possessed by the devil himself! Everyone! Start praying for the demon to come out of her!!"

I just stood there in disbelief. Oh God…was he BLIND!? I was HAVING A SEIZURE!! Not being POSSESSED!!! What was this guy's problem!?

No less than minute after he had said that, every priest, church owner, and saint around, came running into the back stage room and started praying for me.

Now, the one thing I hate even **more **than make-overs is people praying for me! I mean, I HATE IT! It's worthless and a waste of time! (Sorry if I offended anyone!)

So, what do I do to make them stop? Well, I start begging them to end this madness! Come on! I was having a seizure, and they were fucking praying for me! Where's the logic in THAT?!

The priest, who had ordered this praying circle in the first place, didn't believe me. Instead, he told everyone to pray LOUDER and to throw holy water on me! Blah! What was he thinking!??! Was he out of HIS **MIND**!??!

As they continued to pray, I continue to have seizures. God, won't this end? Then FINALLY! God hears my prayers!! Someone with **some** sense came walking into the room and gasped at my condition.

OMG, never will I forget her expression when she saw me.

I was in the middle of the room, sitting on a small-ass chair (all dressed pretty-like), surrounded by all male priest, and was wet from the neck down from the holy water (of course, SHE didn't know that.) (Wink wink)

She stared in horror at my trembling little body. She turned and stood there screaming at the fucking idiot priests. She told them that this poor girl was suffering from a minor seizure, not possession!

Now sight to behold! The priests stared at her like **she** was crazy! How dare she interrupt their fun of thinking a girl with a seizure was actually possessed by the devil!!

Now, Being dragged by her was one thing, but being away from the creepy priests was another. I could have sworn there was a change of atmosphere. That 'she's possessed by the devil' atmosphere was replaced by 'god, we just humiliated that poor girl' atmosphere. Oddly enough, I felt pleased by it. I even smiled at the thought.

After a whole night pain and twitching, I was finally released from the nurse's office and into my dorm.

Wow! I never felt so relieved!

As I entered my room, I noticed a note on my bed (As it being a dorm with rooms, theirs always roommates!). As I opened the note, it read:

"'Dear Nikki, so what if you didn't win the makeover thing! Your still number one in my book!' love, Amber."

I stared at the note for awhile, then laughed. If she ever knew what I had gone through tonight, she probably wouldn't even believe me. Hell, I don't even believe myself!

As I laid the note down in my journal and lay myself down to sleep; I couldn't stop thinking.

'God! I can't wait for the next year!'

_**THE END**_


End file.
